Joan
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue • voiced by Park Romi "Excuse me, did you call me? I'm Joan. I have some abilities. I hope I can become your fried later." ─ On summon. "My death is for benevolance and righteousness... I have no regrets..." ─ Defeated. "Protect... my love..." ─ Ultimate. "It is an order, I won't hesitate." ─ On selection. "Only by being kind to people they will repay you equally." "Feel free to come to me anytime. We're friends, aren't we? Friends should support each other." "Too much people? Well, no, oh, to me, each one of them is like family." "I want to have my own snack street, so that I can see everyone smile from the bottom of their hearts." "If you are my enemy, I will not hesitate to defeat you." "How could a queen like me not be the main character?" Interaction Quotes "M...M...Master?!" ─ Touch. "No one ever got this close to me." ─ Kiss. "My heart is beating out." ─ Massage. Intimacy Visit "Master? What brings you here?" Strange Fate "When I first saw you, I had a feeling." "I don't know why, I want to protect you although I'm the one who should be protected." "Everytime I see are covered with Recovery Wind, I get so glad." "Maybe, this is our destiny..." "Please let me follow you!" Mystery of Bad Luck "Obey my order! The power of purity! Ah! It's you." "I... I was practicing, don't be afraid." "What? You want to know why I'm practicing so hard? I... I know..." "When I was young, my mother and I were selling shoes for a living, and there was a witch called Nanhua." "She told me, I was cursed, and while I would be powerful when I grew up, but the ones I love would die fast." "Only when I learn the power of protection, I won't lose them, so I need to try harder and harder..." Modest "Many people don't understand, why I treat people differently from Saint and Capt. Sun." "Because I was born in Royal collateral, but sold shoes for a living, I know better than them about normal people." "Some people don't respect them, but I know, the whole kingdom is formed by these people." "They are respectable, I have no reason to discriminate them." "So master, please save them with me! " Double Sword "Hum? You are curious about my double sword?" "Then I will tell you about them." "I helped two businessmen from robbery, so they give me two ores as thanks." "These two ores are like lovers, they stick together no matter how I separate them." "So I forged them into two swords, and named them double sword, because they won't leave each other." "If...only if...I hope..." Defining a Hero "Ya! I'm so happy to see you, master!" "This only for you master! The water of life!" "Saint invited me to taste some of these, and to discuss about the heroes in our academy, and what should a hero be like." "She told me there are only two heroes in our academy, one is her, and the other is me. But I don't even care." "Because...there is only one hero in my heart...only you, master..." Protection forever "I don't have strong attack power, nor defense. But I have a heart of protecting you!" "No matter what's in front of me, I will be your shield as long as I live!" "As long as I'm here, I will always protect you, master." "If...If someday I am gone..." "I will be one the stars in the sky, brightening the way to protect you in the dark..." Oath under stars (Engagement) "R... Really? *Surprised*" "Master... I... I'm so happy *tears in the eyes*" "I know I have many disadvantages, but I never thought master could choose me..." "Yes! I do... I do! I always keep that in my mind, today it finally comes true!" "Master! From now on, I will always be by your side in your life!" Special Gift "This is a gift, for one who cares me." Gifting "My people always give this to me as a gift." ─ When disliking a gift. "What an interesting item." ─ When liking a gift. "Thank you so much,master!" ─ When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = Bio Joan is a kind and sincere leader, although she is also known for her indecisiveness. |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1}} Category:1 Star Category:Strength Category:Front Category:Rania Category:Awakened Category:Blood Awakened